


A Cataclysm In The Pocket

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Shin, and one's observation of superior firepower.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	A Cataclysm In The Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "to the extreme!"

_... Welp._

Shin hadn't even blinked and there was a building -- more than one building -- just bisected by roaring flames.

Laugh? Stare? Wish he dished out damage like that ?

(oh no, oh no no no, that was a level of _holy sheeit_ he didn't want responsibility for) 

(... but it was so cool)

(so, maybe ...?)

A little of all three?

He sighed; inwardly, so the others wouldn't notice.

_Yeah. Yeah, all of the above. I'm not afraid to admit it, not to me anyway._

_Priorities, though --_

He picked up his pace, moving to close the gap.

"Hey, Wildfire, you okay over there?"


End file.
